religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Gerard Wisse
Gerard Wisse (Middelburg, 24 maart 1873 - Doorn, 19 november 1957) was een Nederlandse predikant in de Gereformeerde Kerken in Nederland (1898-1921) en later in de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken. Ook was hij een aantal jaren verbonden als docent aan de Theologische Hogeschool van de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken te Apeldoorn (1921-1946). Levensloop Gerard Wisse werd op 24 maart 1873 in Middelburg geboren uit ouders die volgens eigen zeggen "naar hoofd en hart de aloude zuivere Gereformeerde leer der zaligheid waren toegedaan". De prediking van de uit de kruisgemeenten afkomstige bevindelijke christelijke gereformeerde dominee M. Keulemans, heeft hem vanaf jonge leeftijd gestempeld. Reeds op tien-jarige leeftijd was hij met zijn bekering bezig en bestudeerde hij de werken van Wilhelmus a Brakel, Smytegelt, Bunyan en anderen. Geleidelijk ontwaakt bij hem de begeerte om predikant te worden. Wisse bleek een geboren redenaar. Als jongen van zeventien sprak hij al in de achterbuurten van Middelburg voor de jeugd die hij desnoods van de kermis ging ophalen. Vanaf 1892 studeerde hij theologie in Kampen waar hij onder meer college ontving van de vermaarde dogmaticus professor Herman Bavinck. In Leiden volgt hij privélessen van de bekende filosoof Gerardus Johannes Petrus Josephus Bolland. Hij zag in het volgen van deze lessen geen enkele bedreiging voor zijn persoonlijke geloof. Wisse over Bolland: "Ik geloof dat deze man met al zijn wijsheid en geleerdheid zich diep in zijn ziel bij tijden arm en onvoldaan vond, maar niet arm en missend genoeg om de kracht Gods en de wijsheid Gods in Christus te omhelzen". Later organiseerde Wisse ook zelf filosofiecursussen om voornamelijk mensen uit de hoogste stand te bereiken. In Zeist huurde hij een zaal waar allerlei moderne filosofische stromingen werden besproken. Daarbij vond hij steeds gelegenheid 'het moderne ongeloof aan te vallen, en de waarheid des geloofs in het licht te stellen en te verdedigen'. Wisse wordt daarom ook wel de apologeet van de twintigste eeuw genoemd. In 1898 legde hij kandidaatsexamen af en diende de Gereformeerde Kerken in Gouda, Leiden, Driebergen, Kampen en Bodegraven. Omdat er binnen de Gereformeerde kerken steeds minder ruimte was voor de bevindelijke prediking en Wisse grote bezwaren had tegen de praktijk in het kerkelijke leven door de leer van de veronderstelde wedergeboorte en het rationalisme dat steeds meer hoogtij vierde besloot Wisse in 1920 dit kerkverband te verlaten. Hij zocht aansluiting bij de Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerk. Hier diende hij de gemeenten Arnhem, Utrecht, waarna hij in juni 1928 tot hoogleraar benoemd werd door de generale synode. Wisse heeft een duidelijke stempel op een groot deel van zijn studenten gedrukt. Sterk leefde bij hem het besef dat een prediker een opdracht van God uitvoert. In 1936 publiceerde Wisse in 'De Wekker' een serie artikelen over 'De ambtelijke bediening van den Christus in de geloovigen', stof die hij ook met zijn studenten heeft behandeld. Hij wilde de aandacht geven aan de juiste Christus-prediking. De prediking moet ontdekkend zijn zodat er plaatst kom voor Christus. Wisse bestreed de denkbeelden van de Zwitserse theoloog Karl Barth. In 1936 beeindgde hij om gezondheidsredenen zijn werk aan de Theologische Hogeschool. Daarna stond Wisse nog enige jaren in Amsterdam-Oost en tot zijn emeritaat (1 juli 1946) was hij verbonden aan Middelburg. Overigens was hij niet alleen op kerkelijk maar ook op politiek en sociaal terrein actief. Aanvankelijk steunde Wisse de ARP maar werd later sympathisant van de SGP. Met een profetische visie hekelde Wisse in zijn brochures, tijdredenen en prediking het 'morele verval' van Nederland, dat zich volgens hem in een hoog tempo voltrok. Hij waarschuwt tegen verwereldlijking en de genotscultuur. Van radio en in hogere mate de televisie had hij een grote afkeer. Door de tv dreigt het gevaar van volksvergiftiging. "Zucht naar rijkdom eer en macht kenmerkt schier heel het samenstel onzer zogenaamde samenleving en dat om dapper God te verloochenen en het zondige vlees uit te leven, op duizendvoudige wijze. In één woord: de zonde is ontzondigd geworden, er is geen zonde meer. En het jolige christendom doet even schandelijk mee, soms onder vrome vermomming". "Ontken het maar, lach er maar om, gij ongelovige atheist, humanist, materialist of hoe uw schandnaam ook moge luiden, maar God zal op Zijn beurt u belachen". Tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog ontpopte hij zich tot een bekende tijdredenaar en hield hij vele tijdredes. Wisse zag alle tijdsomstandigheden en gebeurtenissen in het licht van Gods openbaring. Ook vroeg hij aandacht voor deze thematiek in de zondagse prediking, maar ook ten gehore van hier gemobiliseerde Nederlandse en Engelse militairen. In oktober 1939 houdt hij in Rotterdam een tijdrede over De hedendaagse Jodenvervolging in de huidige wereldspanning. Hierin zegt hij: In onze dagen komt in de haat tegen Israël de vijandschap uit tegen de God van de Jood, Die ook onze Gods is. En daarom kiezen wij in dit conflict de patij voor de jood". In 1933 waarschuwde Wisse ernstig tegen het fascisme en nationaalsocialisme. Hij schreef diverse artikelen zoals: Niet het Hakenkruis, maar het Christuskruis. In november 1957 hield hij zijn laatste tijdrede in de Koninginnekerk voor meer dan tweeduizend mensen over de Russische satelliet Spoetnik, het eerste ruimtevaartuig. Zijn preken werden meermalen gepubliceerd en werden vaak herdrukt. Het aantal geschriften en brochures van Wisse ligt rond de 150. Een van zijn bekendste geschriften is 'De droefheid naar God'. (1926) Zijn invloed is in de huidige Christelijke Gereformeerde Kerken niet zo gemakkelijk meer aan te wijzen, des te meer was zijn invloed in de volle breedte in de kring van de bevindelijke gereformeerden De bekende dr. J.J.Buskes heeft Wisse vele keren gehoord en zei daarvan: "Hij preekte eenvoudig, zeer persoonlijk recht op het hart aan, aangrijpend. Onderscheidenlijk en bevindelijk. De oproep tot bekering ontbrak nooit". Geregeld attendeerd Wisse op het gevaar van vebondsautomatisme en roept op tot zelfonderzoek. Wisse legde ook de grondslag voor de Spaans Evangelische Zending die op 1 juli 1950 werd opgericht. Werken Selectie uit de geschriften van G. Wisse: * Het Tolstoyisme, Kampen 1899 * Het sociale vraagstuk en de Staats(overheids)bemoeiing, Kampen 1901 * Handleiding bij de beoefening der Gereformeerde Geloofswaarheden, Kampen 1902 * Gij zult niet echtbreken, Moraal van het zevende gebod, Wageningen 1903 * Doe dat tot dat Hij komt, Verhandeling over het Heilig Avondmaal, Kampen 1906 * Het Pessimisme, Kampen 1907 * Geloof en Wetenschap, Kampen 1908 * De moderne Theosophie, Kampen 1909 * Uit het zieleleven, over geloofszekerheid, Kampen 1911 * De Titanic en de Ark, Kampen 1912 * Het Spiritisme, Kampen 1913 * Jaarwisseling in wereldoorlog, Nijverdal 1915 * De wereldraadselen (Contra Heackel) een boek inzonderheid voor ongelovigen en twijfelaars, Nijverdal 1915 * God en religie, (een apologetische bijdrage), Dordrecht 1922 * Religie en christendom (een apologetische bijdrage), Dordrecht 1925 * De droefheid naar God, Dordrecht 1926 * De slang in het paradijs, Utrecht 1926 * Homiletiek, Verklaring en toepassing van het Woord Gods, Kampen 1980 * Uit den Verbondsschat, Dordrecht 1931 * De ambtelijke bediening van den Christus in de gelovigen, Amsterdam 1937 * De zeven kruiswoorden, Amsterdam 1938 * De drie gezellinnen op de Pelgrimsreis, Dordrecht 1941 * De drie beesten uit de Openbaring, Dordrecht 1946 * Is Jezus de Christus?, (een apologetische bijdrage), Utrecht 1949 * Mag ik ten avondmaal gaan? Utrecht, 1949 * Memoires, onvergetelijke bladzijden uit mijn levensboek, Utrecht 1953 * De Russische kunstmaan waargenomen door een religieuze kijker, Utrecht 1957 Literatuur * J. de Rijke, Gerard Wisse. Een profetisch prediker, Boskoop, 1993 * H. van der Ham, Professor Wisse, aspecten van leven en werk, Kampen 1995 * E. Koops, "De leeuw heeft gebruld". Het gereformeerde gedachtegoed over de moderne cultuur voor en tijdens de Eerste Wereldoorlog (ongepubliceerde doctoraalscriptie, Groningen 2003) m.n. 77-78. Externe link Prekenarchief Chr. Geref. Kerk Middelharnis Hier is een tijdrede in drie delen te vinden naar aanleiding van Mattheüs 12: 43-45 in de Rotterdamse Koninginnekerk: Het huis, ledig en versierd met boosheid - 'De duivel met vakantie' Categorie:Nederlands cultuurcriticus Categorie:Nederlands hoogleraar Categorie:Nederlands persoon in de Eerste Wereldoorlog Categorie:Nederlands predikant Categorie:Nederlands theoloog